Bethyl One Shot - Guard Tower
by bethybethyl
Summary: My first completed Bethyl story (Sorry if its bad) So basically, bethyl in the guard tower, not much else to it. Please leave comments - good and bad ones. So I know what to improve on


I don't really know how to ratings work, so I'm doing as an MA

Today was Beth and Daryls turn to take the night shift. He helps Beth to learn how to use a gun, correctly. Rick come through to the prisons canteen, where nearly everyone sits when they have free time.

"Are you two ready to take over?" Rick asks the pair.

"Sure am!" Beth replies, enthusiastically.

Daryl nodded.

It was dark out, they'd be in the guard tower until its light again.

At the top they'd watch the grounds and shoo any walkers that came into their eyesight.

"There's one!" Beth yellow out as she pointed in its direction. Darl handed the gun to Beth "Here." He spoke. Beth took the gun and rest the end onto the tower wall, she looked down into the lense and fired.

She had missed. "Try not to miss this time" Daryl hissed at Beth. She went to aim again, certain she was on target, she fired. The walker still upright, she had missed again. The anger grew in Daryls face. She looks at him "Can you help me, again?" Beth asked, embarrassed from memories of what happened the last time he helped her.

"No." Daryl snapped. "You can do it yourself" Daryl didn't want the same thing that happened last time to happen again this time. Beth signed, shoving the gun into Daryls chhest. "You do it then." She told him, in a slight sulking manor. Daryl took a hold of the gun, he quickly aims and fired. They both look down as they watch it fall to the fall. Beth threw herself the the floor, on top of some blankets. Daryl watches her and sits down too. "Why are you mad with me?" Beth questions, confused. Daryl looked up at her for a few minutes before answering her question. "Uh, cause you waste the bullets, we dont 'ave bullets to waste." He firmly told her. Beth looked away from Daryl, feeling bad from wasting bullets. "Sorry" she spoke, saddened. "I haven't done anything else wrong, have I?" She questioned him,still a little bit confused by his actions. No one would get this angry with someone just fromw asting a few bullets. He'd also been avoiding Beth since their last night shift. Daryl signs, "You've done nothing wrong, dont worry." He tried to assure her. "Im just taking my own shit out on you, which isnt fair." He says almost apologetic.

"Oh" is all the manages to escape her mouth. Daryl looked at her feeling somewhat bad about the way he spoke to Beth earlier. "Sorry for earlier Beth" he muttered. Beth was shocked by his apology, but she smiled to herself "Its ok Daryl" she assured him.

Beth shuffled herself closer to him. Daryl felt himself becoming awkward the closer she got to him. All he could think about was what they did a few nights ago, when they was last on the night shift. Lets face it, Daryl couldn't think of anything else. He needed her more than ever now, he needed to feel her love again. Feel himself inside of her, her warm soft lips against his not-sosoft lips. He wanted to feel her silky-soft skin under his rough fingertips. He missed her body, but more so, he missed her, he'd been avoiding her since the last nightshift until now. Now that he had no other choice but to communicate with her. Beth was so close to him now, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you wouldn't avoid be." She ever-so-sweetly said to him. Daryl was nervous, her head was resting upon him, she was touching him. He looked at the top of her head, her hair so golden. He pressed his face into her hair, giving her a little kiss. In shock she pulled her head away and looked up at him. He didn't know what to do, or what she wanted. He start to panic on the inside. The next thing they both knew his right hand was firmly against the back of her head, and her face was pressed right up against his as they both shared a deep kiss was intense, beth yanked her head away. Daryl thought he had done something wrong and started to worry. Beth gasped. Breathing in the biggest breath she had ever done. Beth leaned back in for more, their lips firmly locked on to each others. Their hands folding over each others bodys. Daryl was making sure he didnt touch her innopropriately, without her consent, until to his surprise, Beth took his hand a place it upon her breasts. The blood in Daryls body didnt hesitate to get almost fully hard member. When he realised how hard his member was getting he took his hand away from her breasts, then pulled his body away from hers. The cool air soon started to surround his body. Beths body heat was no longer clashing against his.

"What's wrong?" Beth confusingly questioned.

He looked down annoyed with himself. "Do you really wanna do this again?"

Beth nodded frantically and smiled. "If I didn't want anything to happen I wouldn't have sat close to you. I would have slapped you for kissing me too. She assured him, giggling at herself. Daryl looked back up at Beths beautiful face, and she looked back at him. Beth crawled back over to Daryl. She didn't stop crawling, whilst looking into his eyes, he'd been forced to lean back. Beth was leaning over him, her legs either side of his body. She leans over him more and more, her eyes glued to his still, forcing him to lay down flat on his back. He takes her face into his hands and presses his own again hers as they kiss for what seemed like eternity. Beth decided to be a bit ore adventurous this time as he hand slid down between their bodies as she slid her hand down into the top of his pants and grabbing the back of his cock. She tried to stroke her grip back and forth but the space in his jeans grew tighter and tigher. She brings her hand out the top of his pants and begins to undo his jeans button when she hears his voice. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He re-asked her as he wanted to make sure she wanted this. He watched what she was doing, seeing her struggle. Beth nodded, still paying attention on getting his jeans undone. "I've never wanted anything more than how much I want you right now." She explained, finally undoing his jeans. She wiggled his jeans off his body. "Alright, but if I have to lose clothing, you do to." He told her. She gave him a devilish grin and ripped her own shit off her back. He couldn't help but stare at her clotheless chest. Her bra was missing. She must have taken it off before getting to the guard tower, it was as if she knew what would happen. Daryls hard member flung freely into the open air. Beth reached down gripping hold of his hard member, stroking her grip back and forth. Daryl groaned, closed his eyes with the urge to give his all to Beth. Daryl opened his eyes, took Beths hand away as he sat upwards. He lifted his own shirt off without a care in the world. He reached down to her jeans button. He couldn't undo the button fast enough. He was rushing to get to her, he wanted to give her pleasure and lots of it. After a minute or so he finally got her buttons undone. Beth stoof as she shuck herself out of them. Daryl stood up too, kissing her mouth, as he slowly moved down to her next then he reched her breasts. As they both stood there naked, daryls mouth was sealed onto Beths left breast. She let out a little groan as her hands ran through his hair. He switched over to her right breast as one of his hands trickled down to her body to her bud. Beth moaned as she felt a tingling sensation when he touched her. He ran his finger from her bud to her enterance and back again, he was ready to go, but wanted to tease her a little. Beth began to breath heavily. "I - I can't wait anymore!" She cried out. With that daryl grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him. Beth grabbed him and guided his length into her. They both groaned as Daryl slowly began to pulling in and out of her. Daryl walked forward as she was becoming heavy. He slammed her into the wall. Daryls hands were on her bare butt, as his lifted her up slightly. Beths breath quickened as Daryl picked up the pace, making sure every last inch of his member was being bury deep inside of her warmth. Beth was no longer quiet, moaning and groaning "Oh Daryl" escaped her lips. He figured he was doing something right. The noise from the clashing of their bodies grew louder and faster too, he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't get enough of this, couldn't get enough of Beth. He tugged her head back by her hair. He could see the pulses in her neck adn he pounded into her, harder and harder each time. Her nails sunk into his back. Daryl kissed her neck with no sign of slowing down.

"I'm so close!" She screeched. Daryl took this chance to try and please her even more. He let go of her hair, allowing her head to fall forward so she could see him. His fingers ran down her body, finally touching her bud. Beths head flew back as she released a moan. Biting her lips and curling her toes. She couldn't stop it, she was reached her climax. Her liquid leaked from her body. Daryl couldn't stop yet, he was so close after what he had just witnessed. Pounding into her harder than ever, Daryl finally relieved himself of his liquid. He eased them both down from the high. Slow movements from his hips, back and forth. He finally pulled out, he legs weak. He collapses himself to the floor after gently placing beths legs down so she can stand. He lays down, looking up at Beth. She'd never looked so drained and beautiful at the same time. Beth sits beside him, unsure if shes allowed to, since last time he avoided her. Due to the puzzled look on her face he reached his hand out to her side encouraging her to come into his chest. "You really mean more to me than you think." He admits, kissing her head before they both drifted off peacefully.


End file.
